


Over the Edge

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Edging, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, cause idk what else to tag that as, he has a peen and a vag, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Loki loves nothing more than teasing his brother into a whimpering mess.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some sweet sweet thorki. I am a fan of using genderfluid Loki, so that's why his body is the way that it is. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it!

Loki smiles at Thor, who squirms against the rope biting into his wrists. His legs are crossed at the knee, robe splayed open and only barely hiding his small breasts. It’s a contrast to Thor’s fully-dressed state besides his armor, leggings tenting and soaking with pre. “You’re so cute,” Loki purrs, loosely curling his fist under his chin. “I should have you tied up far more often.” Thor groans and shifts on his knees.

“Please,” he whines, “let me taste you.” He hums and uncrosses his legs, leaving them splayed just enough to show the barest hint of his little half-hard cock and glistening cunt. Thor shuffles closer; Loki stops him with a foot on his shoulder. He nuzzles into his calf, but his eyes stay focused on his fully exposed groin.

“Come now, brother,” he coos condescendingly. “ _Surely_ you can beg better than that.” Loki smiles when Thor’s hips involuntarily fuck into the air. “Come on. I believe in you.”

“Loki,” Thor pleads against his skin. “Please let me taste you. Let me _pleasure_ you. Put my mouth to use.” He presses kisses along his ankle and calf, making Loki release a shaky breath. He lowers his leg, and Thor immediately moves forward between his legs, the one that held him back now draped over his shoulder. He looks at him pleadingly.

“I suppose.” Thor immediately takes his cock into his mouth. Thin fingers twist into his hair as he hears a sharp intake of breath. He doesn’t go fast like Loki thinks he will but instead takes his time gently sucking and licking along his cock. He bites back a whimper as his head tilts back in pleasure. Thor easily works his cock, not even a mouthful. When it’s fully in his mouth his tongue goes past it to lap at his wet cunt.

Loki’s hips buck as Thor pulls back only to move to his cunt and lick along his folds. He finally releases a low moan and uses his free hand to tease the head of his cock with his palm, smearing the pre-cum down to his shaft. Thor’s tongue moves back up to meet Loki’s hand; he slides his thumb into Thor’s mouth and groans at the soft suction he gets in response.

“Enough,” he breathes roughly, pulling his thumb back. Thor sits on his haunches and licks his lips. Loki eyes his straining erection hidden by pre soaked leggings, tunic no longer able to hide his arousal. He gets up, robe laying open. Thor is pulled up by a firm grip on his hair that has him groaning. He pulls him into a hard kiss that leaves their lips slick and bruised.

Loki waves his hand; the rope around Thor’s wrists unknots itself only to knot again around his trapped cock, the biggest knot pressing into his slit. The desperate look he gets as he pushes Thor onto their bed has him smirking. “Do you intend to torture me?” he questions, hands going to settle on Loki’s thin hips. Loki banishes his tunic to drag his nails down Thor’s chest, getting a sharp hiss.

“Only in the best ways.” The robe slides down his skin to pool at his elbows as he leans down to kiss Thor. He feels a hand slide into his hair and another cup his breast, thumb rolling his nipple. Loki keens into his mouth, back arching into the hand. They break the kiss, and Thor latches onto his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. “Brother,” Loki moans softly.

“You make the sweetest sounds,” Thor praises, pulling on his nipple. Loki whines and bucks his hips, a blush crawling up his neck.

“Praise won’t get you any closer to an orgasm.” Thor chuckles and smooths his hands down Loki’s back.

“Come,” Thor says, urging him closer. “Let me taste you again.” Loki moves to hover over Thor, facing his straining erection and cunt brushing against his brother’s lips. Strong arms lock around his thighs and pull him down. His tongue delves inside as he releases a hungry groan. Loki moans and closes his eyes, savoring the feeling. When he opens his eyes again, they focus on Thor’s cock. He leans onto his elbows and brushes his thumb along the areas not covered by rope. Thor’s hips buck desperately into the teasing touch as he lets out a muffled whimper. Loki grins and circles the knot at the top of his cock.

Thor pulls back with a moan, hips bucking again. “Please,” he sobs softly. “You’ve kept me on edge _all day_.” Loki hums in consideration as he uses two fingers to rub around the rope holding tight on the base of Thor’s cock. He pays no attention to his moans as he continues to tease along his shaft, moving his fingers away when the bucking gets too wild.

“Tend to me first,” he eventually says indulgently. “ _Then_ I will let you cum.” Thor pulls him back down to his mouth, licking along the entirety of his cunt before dipping his tongue inside. Loki shakes as he lets out a surprised moan at his enthusiasm. He rocks his hips on his tongue, moaning and whimpering as he rolls his nipples between his fingers. “G-Good boy.” He shivers at the hard suck on his sensitive lips. He’s lifted and moved back slightly; he cries out as Thor takes his cock to the root. Loki leans forward and grips Thor’s legs as he fucks into his mouth.

Fingers dig into his thighs, sure to leave bruises that he will admire later. A hard suck has him cumming down Thor’s throat, his cunt making a mess of Thor’s face. He pulls off with a loud whimper as his hips twitch at the overstimulation. He sits on Thor’s stomach and banishes the rope around Thor’s cock. He pushes down his leggings, and his cock springs up, covered in its own slick. Loki takes the head into his mouth, keeping it slack and open for him to fuck into. He doesn’t hesitate to fuck up into Loki’s mouth as he releases loud groans and whines.

“Thank you,” he gasps out, muscles tensing as he gets closer to orgasm. “ _Thank you!_ ” Thor cries out as he tips over the edge, Loki swallowing everything easily. He pulls back with a satisfied smirk. Thor goes limp on the bed, head hazy and grinning.

“How I _do_ love our games.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for this, oof. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
